


Good Intentions (Pave the Way to Hell)

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Community: evilsam_spn, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He had a chance to do what the angels either couldn’t or wouldn’t, and he was going to take it, even if Dean wouldn’t forgive him for doing so.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions (Pave the Way to Hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer of Evil challenge at evilsam_spn.

   
Sam had believed in angels, once.  
   
God, Heaven, angels, all of it – he’d genuinely believed, with the same kind of faith he’d once had in justice, and people, and the effectiveness of the legal system.  
   
Despite the horrors of the world, even when his belief in everything else became battered and tarnished, some shining idealistic part of Sam still held onto the inherent goodness of Heaven its angels. Then, of course, he’d actually met a couple, and another one of the best pieces of Sam had withered and died.  
   
The fact was that angels were dicks, callous, sometimes-cruel dicks without empathy, who cared more about orders and duty than human suffering. They didn’t care about redemption, or remorse, or any of the things humans strived for. Hell, most of them didn’t even meet Sam’s most basic definition of _good people_.  
   
Demons cared about humans in that they enjoyed causing pain and torment, but at least they _cared_ in a twisted, sick sort of way. Angels were just indifferent, and in some ways that was almost worse.  
   
They couldn’t count on the angels. Sam knew that much.  
   
He had a chance to do what the angels either couldn’t or wouldn’t, and he was going to take it, even if Dean wouldn’t forgive him for doing so.  
   
Sam blinked back the tears at the edges of his vision, and drove on.  
   
Unlike the angels, Sam cared, and he was going to do something about it, even if it meant using his demon-given powers.

 **o o  oOo  o o**

  
   
It had all been a trap. All along. All this time, Ruby had had been coaxing him into doing the very thing he least wanted to happen.  
   
“You’re too late,” Ruby told Dean.  
   
“I don’t care.” Dean’s face was grim.  
   
Sam snapped out of his shock as Dean advanced on her.  
   
He couldn’t do anything to stop this, but he could at least ensure that they ganked the bitch for what she’d done.  
   
Sam grabbed Ruby’s arms, and Dean stabbed her.  
   
As Ruby’s body crumpled to the floor, Sam met his brother’s eyes.  
   
“I’m sorry,” he told Dean brokenly.  
   
He should have _listened._  
   
Lilith’s blood was still swirling around the floor, but almost all of it had coalesced into a single central point.  
   
Even as Sam watched, brilliant light shot out of that point, and the convent began to shake.  
   
“Sammy, let’s go.” Dean’s eyes were full of fear for the both of them.  
   
But Sam was still staring at the light, unable to look away.  
   
“Dean… he’s coming.”  
   
And light exploded from the point in the floor, turning the world white.  
   
Sam tried to scream as the light ripped through him, burning, searing, but he had no mouth left to scream with.  
   
For a moment, there was only light.  
 

 **o o  oOo  o o**

   
Lucifer opened his eyes, and breathed in.  
   
As he looked around, marvelling at his restoration, his wings spread and flared, the sensation welcome and familiar, yet somehow undeniably changed.  
   
For over two decades he had lived as a human, thought and felt and experienced reality as a human, but now… now he was himself, only his perspective had changed.  
   
Being human had changed him.  
   
“Sam? Sam, are you okay?”  
   
He looked up, to see that Dean was a jumble of terror and worry and confusion.  
   
But the bulk of the fear and worry was not for _himself_ : it was all for his little brother, whom he had taught and protected all his life, and in the end had walked willingly into Hell to save. Even now, after what Sam had done, after what they had both just experienced, his concern was for Sam.  
   
Lucifer smiled at Dean lovingly, his Grace swelling with emotion.  
   
No matter what Sam’s choices – even when he ‘abandoned’ his family – Dean had never stopped loving or turned his back on Sam. No matter how hurt or angry he was, Dean was always there for his brother.  
   
Lucifer had despised and resented humans for aeons, and yet – despite all their flaws, their faults, their inherent _weakness_ , they had a capacity for love that exceeded even that of angels.  
   
Dean was a wonderful, shining example: even Michael, Lucifer’s dearest angelic brother, had judged him and turned against him in the end, and yet Dean, human, mortal Dean, would be there for him _always_.  
   
This was why Father had always loved humans. Lucifer could see that now.  
   
“I’m fine, Dean,” Lucifer told the human fondly.  
   
Already he could hear his other brothers stirring, crying out _Lucifer is free!_ as they prepared for war; if he listened closely, he could even hear discussions of how best to ensure that Michael’s True Vessel submitted.  
   
That was impermissible.  
   
“Dean,” Lucifer said calmly, “I can’t explain it all right now, but you can’t trust the angels.”  
   
“Dude, I know,” Dean replied, looking bewildered at Lucifer’s knowledge and unperturbed demeanour. “That asshole Zachariah admitted that they wanted Lucifer freed all along. Cas sent me here to try and stop you. I don’t even know if he’s still alive.”  
   
Dean glanced around warily.  
   
“So I’m guessing the light show was Lucifer, right? Do you think – I mean, is he… _gone?_ ”  
   
Lucifer watched his brother indulgently, amused in spite of himself by Dean’s evident failure to understand any of what had just happened.  
   
“Actually, Dean, all that was sealed was Grace, and when the Cage was opened, it returned to its proper owner. If Castiel was caught, then I fear that he’s no longer alive. But I’ll make sure they regret it.”  
   
“Sam?”  
   
Dean’s voice was suddenly sharp and fearful – not quite comprehending, not yet, but almost at the moment of epiphany.  
   
“Jus think, they stripped me of my Grace because I intended to destroy the humans, and all this time later they have exactly the same goals. The only difference is that they intend to have _me_ do their dirty work, while I was always honest enough to admit what I planned to do. So hypocritical, don’t you agree? But I see now that it isn’t fair to hold humanity’s weaknesses against you; you are what you were made to be, and I can’t ask more than that. But what does it say, Dean, when my human brother is capable of greater love and loyalty than my angelic ones?”  
   
“Oh God,” Dean said brokenly. “Please no.”  
   
Lucifer smiled at him reassuringly.  
   
“Now, don’t you worry, I’m not going to destroy the world. I’ve seen too much of it for that, and I’ll admit I was a bit hasty and judgemental. The angels, on the other hand… well, I’m very disappointed. I think someone needs to teach them a lesson.”  
   
Lucifer shook his head sorrowfully.  
   
“They need to be reminded that humanity were supposed to be cherished.”  
   
Dean choked back a sob.  
   
“There’s no need to cry, Dean. It’s still me. I’m still Sam, just a more powerful, wiser Sam than you’re used to. And I can end this, I can stop the apocalypse. It won’t be easy, but I’m nothing if not resourceful. Imagine, Dean, it will all be over. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?”  
   
Dean didn’t respond, but Lucifer knew he would come around. He’d see reason, he just needed a little time, that was all. Then he would be grateful that Lucifer was saving the world. After all, he had always said that angels were dicks. Everything would be fine once Dean had adjusted.  
   
Lucifer was certain of it.  
   
“I’ll be back soon,” he smiled. “And when I return, the angels will be in no position to threaten any of us. I’ll make everything perfect for you, Dean. You’ll see.”

   
   
   
 


End file.
